Conventionally, a switched capacitor power supply circuit has been disclosed which includes switching elements and capacitors, and controls the switching elements and switches a connection configuration of the capacitors to gain a desired output voltage. In order to convert input voltage into the desired output voltage, the switched capacitor power supply circuit is desirably configured to gain the desired output voltage efficiently corresponding to a wide range of levels of the input voltage. Also, it is desirable that the switched capacitor power supply circuit is capable of making up for its shortcoming that the output current is small.